


Safe

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Peter, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Seriously this is all fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: witches are in beacon hill and Peter was unlucky enough to be the target, though luck has nothing to do with how he got Stiles to love him and protect him always





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Areiton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/gifts).

> here's some soft ass fluff for areiton who needed some love!

“Fuck!” Stiles yelped as his ankle caught on a branch that had definitely not been there a moment before. 

Both his and Peter’s body hit the ground with a loud whoosh of air from both their lungs. He groaned as he used his shoulder to lever Peter’s torso back onto his back and picked them both up off the forest floor and kept running, this time with a significant limp. He had told Peter to scout ahead, which had been a great idea since Stiles’ scouting abilities were approximately none. How was he supposed to know that a trap had been set up to knock his partner out and leave him with an unconscious body to carry? 

He probably should’ve known the witch coven was after the once dead werewolf and not the scrawny kid that can really only wield mountain ash and occasionally give himself boosts of speed and strength. It had never really occurred to him that Peter’s resurrection all those years ago had gifted him with a stronger magical core, perfect for blood sacrifices apparently. 

He could hear the forest shifting around them, stronger now that the witch casting was closer. 

“He’s going to be so pissed at me when he wakes up, and I’m taking it out on you witch bitches!” Stiles roared before coming to a stop and throwing Peter’s limp body over his shoulder. It was much easier to carry him like this, but Peter had sulked for a whole week the first, and the only other time Stiles had tossed him over his shoulder like it was nothing. Stiles agreed with his lover though, he much preferred to be the one lifted off the ground. Having a werewolf lover with a thing for man handling him had almost made Stiles lazy. Peter carried him all the time these days, never one to deny his human anything. 

But now, things were not warm and full of contentment, Peter was unconscious and Stiles had nothing but his faith in the man he loved that he would come out the other side okay. 

Finally out of the woods and almost to his Jeep, Stiles heard the howls of his pack. Derek was the first on the scene as Stiles was gently putting Peter into his Jeep. 

“What happened?” 

“A witch set a trap and she almost got us. They’re looking for strong magical blood. That means you and especially Scott need to be careful.” Stiles was calming down now that they were out of the woods and the witch could no longer get them with her nature magic. 

“Anything else?” Derek asked, his brows furrowing in a way Stiles knew meant he was concerned.

“We’re okay, big guy. I’m going to take Peter home and make sure whatever she dosed him with will wear off soon. She seems to only be active in the trees where she can manipulate the nature around her. We should be safe in our apartment.” Stiles ran his hand down Derek’s arm to scent mark him before walking around to the driver side of the Jeep. 

“Thank you for being with him, Stiles.” Derek’s face seemed to say more than ‘tonight’ but Stiles still beamed at the older man and nodded. 

“Don’t have to thank me for protecting the man I love, Der.” 

-

The ride back to the apartment was silent except for the sound of their breathing. Stiles thought he would lose his mind if that sound stopped. He squeezed Peter’s limp hand as he pulled into the parking garage. 

Stiles grinned to himself as he tossed Peter over his shoulder again, a reversed night of the night Peter had offered him a gift he had treasured more than anything in that moment. And Stiles had turned him down, still would if the werewolf ever asked again. They’d come so far, been through so much, that Stiles found himself lost in nostalgia as he leaned his lover against the wall of the elevator. 

“You are gonna be so mad at me when you wake up, but right now I just want to stand here a moment and remember falling in love with you.” Stiles murmured against Peter’s shoulder as he leaned against him. 

“Do remember that night in the garage? Not that one you pervert.” Stiles laughed, knowing Peter would’ve looked at him suggestively and thought about the night they’d fooled around in the stairwell of Derek’s loft. 

“I was so scared, but you were in control. It was the first time I remember thinking you were attractive, no longer the terrifying alpha trying to kill me, but a man trying to save his nephew. I think that night is why I was the first to see who you really were.” Stiles sighed, a happy smile on his face. 

“One more floor, baby. We are almost safe.” Stiles squeezed Peter’s hand again before pulling the older man’s weight against his back. 

Stiles hobbled out of the elevator and quickly unlocked the apartment door, the cool tingle of the wards caressing him as they entered. 

Stiles laid the man he loved down on their bed and started cleaning them both up. Peter’s heart was beating a little fast now, his breaths not so shallow. Stiles hummed as he undressed and redressed them both in pajamas, Peter would be grumpy if he woke up in dirty clothes. He placed a kiss on his lover’s forehead and went to the kitchen to start on dinner. 

-

“We’re safe?” Peter’s voice startled him so bad he nearly dropped the plate he was making. 

The other man was clearly still out of it if he didn’t recognize their apartment, so Stiles set the plate down and approached him slowly. 

“Yes, my love. Safe. Do you feel the wards against your skin?” Stiles asked, his hand coming up to caress Peter’s jaw. 

Peter grunted softly and nodded before nuzzling the palm of his hand, “What happened?” 

“A witch knocked you out with something and I carried you out of the preserve. Derek and the others are looking for her now.” Stiles’ voice was whisper soft as he ran his thumb across Peter’s cheekbone. 

“Carried?” Peter’s eyes seemed to fully open for the first time since he walked into the living room. 

“Yes.” 

“You hurt yourself carrying me.” Peter’s now fully alert eyes were flashing between soft and electric blue as he gestured to Stiles’ wrapped ankle. 

“Yes I did, but I’m okay because we are safe, Peter.” Stiles gently held both sides of the werewolf’s face and forced him to look at his human lover. 

Peter more rumbled the word ‘Safe’ than spoke it as he scooped Stiles up and carried him to the couch. 

After a long moment of scenting, petting, and soft kissing Peter pulled back and looked at the man in his lap more himself than he had been moments before, “How exactly did you carry me through the preserve and up to our home?” 

“Well, I- uh- had to throw you over my shoulder, babe.” Stiles worried the bottom of his t-shirt as he confessed. 

“Now we simply cannot have you thinking you are the alpha in this relationship can we now, pet?” Peter growled, nipping Stiles jaw. 

“No, we can’t.” Stiles smiled at him, delighted. 

The source of Stiles’ delight became clear when the next moment Peter was standing fluidly, and throwing Stiles over his shoulder with a swat to his lover’s ass. 

Stiles laughed as Peter walked to the kitchen, Stiles patting his butt as it flexed with each step, and started to eat the dinner he had prepared what felt like hours ago. 

“This is delicious as usual, baby.” Peter swatted Stiles’ ass again with a grin. 

Stiles laughed, swatting Peter back, and said, “Yeah well next time it’s my turn to be in danger and you can cook for me.” 

Peter sat Stiles down on the counter and gripped his chin, “I’m not going to let that happen if I can help it.” 

Stiles ducked his chin to kiss the hand that had been gripping him and said, “You can’t promise anything, my love. But as long as I have you I’m safe.” 

Peter’s eyes flashed once more before he caught Stiles in a passionate kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
